conflagration
by melmel12129
Summary: Light a fire in my house, 'cause it's so cold and lonely. —natsuxlucy
1. hate of flames

_**conflagration**_

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

**dedicated to: my pyromaniac friend. and to the person who always calls me mona lissa. thanks for being a friend. **

**this is a chapter story. each chapter will be about 300 words or so. might be looking for a beta. **

**enjoy**

* * *

She doesn't like the hot oily fire they use in the kitchens.

She doesn't like the charcoal fire that they roast marshmallows over.

She doesn't like the warm fire roaring in the gold-encrusted fireplace.

These are all the types of fire she has ever known, because living in a palace with golden gates and a fearsome father doesn't exactly give her many chances to get close to fire, especially when it is something that can hurt the "princess". (it isn't like her father even cares but she herself is worth a fortune so he does)

It's funny how her first celestial key is Aquarius, the opposite of fire. At first she thought she would like Aquarius, cause Aquarius was water and she didn't like fire anyways. Oh, how wrong she was. She and her spirit had gotten off on the wrong foot, it seemed. That's how she came to hate water too.

Over the years, however, she came to realize that maybe Aquarius wasn't all that bad. After Aquarius nearly drowned her half a dozen times, though, she decided that she still hated water, still hates water. She thinks she hates fire more, though. The fire burns her - it causes her pain, and at least water is open to touch and swim in. Water could be used to quench thirst, but fire...fire isn't as essential to life as water is. It's not like she doesn't want humankind to use fire - actually, she hopes they do because how else could the chefs cook? - but she herself would rather not touch it or get close to it.

Living a sheltered life makes sure she doesn't anyways, and she doesn't think her life will change soon.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	2. escape to somewhere

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: the water and my spider boy.**

**enjoy**

* * *

She wants to leave - no - she has to.

The golden walls that surround her have tightened too much, so much that she can barely breathe.

At the same time, she's scared. Because who wants to leave behind everything you've known and wander into a land where you know no one and know nothing about? She's teetering on the edge of _should I go? _and _I'm scared _so it's kind of hard to decide. There has to be something that makes the final decision for her._  
_

Her father's next words hit her breaking point. _"Lucy, you're getting married." _

What? No, she certainly did not want to get married to some random noble that would no doubt extort her money and treat her like property. She was smart enough to know that. Between getting married to a stranger and terrifying freedom, she would choose the latter. She grabs her keys: _Taurus - check. Cancer - check. And finally, Aquarius - check!__  
_

By now, her resolve is strong. She will leave and not look back. She admits that she is scared of her father, but does not want to live under his protection anymore, merely for the fact that he wants to marry her off. She tells her maids that she is going out for a walk, but doesn't answer as to why she's carrying a suitcase and her belt of keys. She is the princess and if she says so, so be it. They don't know that her father, the higher master, does not wish for this to happen - as he has not ever predicted that it would happen.

Once she is out of the gates, she stretches and gives a shout of joy.

She is free - at last.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	3. freedom chains

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: canadadian boy. **

**enjoy**

* * *

Freedom is scary.

She has learned it the hard way, on her way to this cozy little town.

_-Flashback-_

_One moment she was still on the trail to the town closest to her mansion, humming happily to herself, and the next she was pinned against a tree by a black-masked man. She noticed the movement of his tongue swiping over his lips, and she grimaced, shutting her eyes tightly. He did a cursory scan of her and yelled in surprise when he realized who she was. She flinched as his voice echoed through the trees._

_"You're that Heartfilia daughter! What are you doing so far from home, darling?" he asked, eyes turning into dollar signs. "What are you to your father?" he questioned, obviously thinking of the ransom money she could bring._

_She didn't want to really answer him, but she couldn't help but think about it. What was she to her father? Just some money-making piece of property? Her father cared about her, right? Even if he didn't show it? No, her father didn't care about her...unknowingly, she began trembling. He didn't care, he never cared. Not even when Mother was alive - because if she thought about it, it was always her mother that played with her and basically did everything with her. But wasn't that why she had left? Her resolve hardened._

_The man didn't think this through, of course, because while he had pinned her shoulder, he hadn't rendered her forearm and hand incapable of moving. She grabbed a random key and murmured the words to herself as she quickly glanced down to see what symbol it was. "Gate of the Bull: Taurus! Open!" she didn't remember if she even said the words correctly, but it worked, because in the next few seconds, she was free, and a big cow with an ax was standing in front of her. He didn't moo over her body today, instead, he sensed her panic and cut down the man in front of her quickly and returned back to the spirit world. Her magic power had drained a lot just by using him, so she wanted to get to town quickly._

_-End Flashback-_

Who ever says that freedom is easy?

For - she knows now - freedom is terrifying.

(and dangerous)

* * *

**melmel12129**


	4. don't be famous

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: pandas and a certain vulture disguised as a panda. **

**enjoy**

* * *

When she gets to town - she realizes - there is so much to do, so much to see.

She doesn't even know where to start. There's the magic shop, the fancy restaurant in the corner (thank god she brought money from her father's storage for she is starving), the aquarium, and even the local mage guild. She decides to start with the magic shop and see what silver keys she can find. Her dream is to own all twelve zodiac keys, but starting with silver ones seem to be a good idea. Humming, she skips along to the quaint little shop with the young clerk, and immediately asks, "Do you have any celestial keys?"

The girl at the counter stares at her, possibly wondering how such a bright and innocent young girl could be a _mage _but it's her job so she goes and lays out all the keys that she has in the shop. "What's your name, kid?" the clerk asks, chewing on a piece of bright yellow possibly-mango gum.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" she answers, happily, like giving her name to strangers is something she does everyday (she has never really met a stranger before in her golden palace).

"The daughter of Jude Heartfilia?" the girl asks, eyes widening. "You need to go home, now," she pushes Lucy towards the door. "Your father is looking for you." It has only been seven hours, but her father already knows?

Lucy struggles. She can't go back now...after all she has done just to get out...she automatically hits the girl on the head, hard, and the girl drops to the floor. Lucy covers her mouth in shock, but knows she can't waste time on this. She drags the girl to the back and lays her down on a bench. "Sorry," she mumbles, and goes and takes a look at the keys. There's only two, but instantly she knows that she will love both of them. She grabs them, presses the appropriate amount of jewels onto the counter, and flees down the road - to anywhere.

Lucy glances at the two new additions to her crew: _Lyra and Crux_, she repeats. _Lyra and Crux_. The one who plays beautiful music and the one who knows all. Both of them are valuable to her.

She hopes that they will see her as someone precious to them, too.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	5. fairy ta(i)les

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: my zombie princess. **

**enjoy**

* * *

Lucy wants to see the mage guild next.

However, she also doesn't want to prance in like a fool, not knowing about much else other than celestial magic, which was basically the only thing her tutor taught her. She decides to buy a magazine - after all, she has basically been living under a rock - she doesn't really know what's going on in the world. Staying away from that magic shop that she so disastrously bought Lyra and Crux from, she runs to the general store across town.

Upon entering, she notices the racks of magazines that lines the walls. From kids' magazines to magazines that she'd rather not think about looking at, _everything _was there. However, one caught her eye. _Sorcerer Magazine_. Starring on the front was Mirajane Strauss, a white-haired blue-eyed model from..._Fairy Tail_? She wasn't sure what that was, but it sure sounded interesting. Flipping it open, she began to read at a fast pace. Obviously with Mirajane as the cover girl, this issue's theme was the mage guild Fairy Tail. As she read more and more about it's atmosphere and style, she began wanting to join that guild. Forget the small one here at this town, she wanted in at Fairy Tail, the most disaster-causing and fun guild in Fiore.

_'Natsu, Salamander and the pyromaniac. Gray, the ice-mage and unconscious stripper,' _she giggles _,'Mirajane the model, Erza the Titania - the demon warrior, oh that sounds like such fun. __'Fairy Tail,'_ she repeats in her mind. _'What a wonderful place to be,'_ she thinks. From now on, her goal is to travel to it's location and hopefully get accepted. For such a good guild, acceptance must be hard. She needs to train and practice and get better.

Lucy is determined to get into Fairy Tail.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	6. the life out there

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: people who i miss but can't come back to anymore.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Lucy knows what she wants to do.

First of all, she has to escape this town - it is way to close to her old home for comfort, and she doesn't want any memories of the oppression or run-ins with her father's men. In addition, everyone here knows who she is, and she needs to find a place where she can say her name and not be dragged back to the mansion. There is a small train station here - she could take that to the farthest won away, after all, she doesn't really know where she is going anyways.

She books a ticket to Clover and resolves to gather keys with the money she has taken. However, Lucy is anything but stupid, and therefore realizes that while spending money, she also needs income. Could mages have jobs too? She answers her own question as she sees a poster with a reward on it. _'There, that's a job request for a mage,' _Lucy notes, sighing in relief as she takes one thing of her "to worry about" plate.

Her train ride is later in the afternoon, so Lucy heads to eat, figuring that she is absolutely starving. She hasn't eaten in more than eight hours - while traversing a dangerous road and a lot of things on her mind. The diner is a few miles away, so by the time she gets there, the sky is already a bit more dark. Lucy's strength has never been physical - so even walking a few miles causes her to break out in a small sweat. She is only fourteen, anyways.

After eating, she heads to the station just in time to catch her train and falls asleep in her seat, tired, as the rumbling train roars and shakes beneath her.

_'It's scary but it's real,' _she thinks, before she blacks out, to wake up when the train stops.

As she jumps out onto the unfamiliar ground, she feels she could get used to this.

* * *

**warning: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A TWO YEAR TIME SKIP.**

**melmel12129**


	7. harjeon

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: plums and cinnamon.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Two years pass, and Lucy is a lot more mature.

She has traveled all the way to Harjeon now, and she thinks she is old enough to withstand life. She is also still interested in joining the guild Fairy Tail, although she is not sure whether or not she can pass the must-be-harsh acceptance test. In fact, Lucy doesn't even know if there is one, but there has to be - it's _Fairy Tail_, the best guild (in her mind).

For now, she is focused on that magic shop near the center of the town. Hopefully, it would have some interesting keys for her to buy.

"Hey mister, what do you have?" she asks him, secretly disgusted by his not-so-normal looks. He pulls out an array of interesting things that she already has and knows are just cheap fads. She quickly corrects her statement. "Do you have any celestial keys?"

The man stares at her, for what reason she does not know. "Oh, yes, here," he replies, handing her a small glass box. She gasps in delight. He smiles at her, "It's not too powerful."

"Oh, it's a Nikora!" she exclaims. "How much is it?" she immediately asks, hugging the box to her voluptuous chest. He grins.

"Twenty grand jewels," he proclaims, obviously expecting to earn a profit from this. Her mouth widens. For such a weak key - twenty thousand jewels? No way, she has to lower this with her appeal.

She stares at the man seductively, drawing her zipper down lower. "Are you sure it's worth that much?" she softly asks, with a sultry hint to her voice. The man gulps and swallows without actually swallowing anything.

"Um, how about nineteen grand? No lower," he hastily adds, eyes drawn to somewhere below her face. Her mouth curls in disgust and anger, and she slaps the jewels onto the counter, storming out with the key.

"I can't believe my sex appeal was only worth one thousand jewels! He should have given me a better discount," she ranted, before noticing a crowd in the middle of the square. "Huh? What's that?" Her gaze was drawn to the love struck girls running to the crowd. Slowly, her feet began to move themselves towards the gathering.

Not a good idea, Lucy.

* * *

**sorry if the dialogue is not exactly the same as the manga - i'm doing this off of my memory.**

**melmel12129**


	8. pink haired boy

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: allie and her voice. **

**enjoy**

* * *

Lucy is enraptured by the "handsome" man in front of her - the sharp chin and blonde hair.

Inside, she feels a little disgust, but she honestly doesn't know why. This man, Salamander, is it, is utter perfection. She wiggles herself to the front of the crowd, cheering and lovesick just like all the other girls.

Suddenly, Lucy is pushed aside by a teenage boy with _pink hair? _and a white scaly scarf around his neck. She nearly shoves him back, but upon seeing the eagerness in his eyes, stops. The haze that clouds her mind begins to disappear. Immediately, she recognizes it as Charm. This despicable man was using Charm, a forbidden power, to force the females to kiss up to him! The pink haired boy (her savior, she decides) says something about someone called Igneel and the man Salamander, and walks away, sad, with his interesting blue cat flying next to his shoulder.

The girls, still caught under the blonde man's spell, harangue Natsu and tell him off. The man rises up in a column of purple fire, although aesthetically appealing, also rather weak, and flies away to wherever he lives. "Party on my cruise ship tonight! Be there," he invites, and the girls jump at a chance to be close to him. Lucy rolls her eyes and stomps off.

A while later, she sees the pink haired boy and his cat with wings walking around dejectedly again. "Hey, I'll treat you to lunch as payment for saving me," she offers. He looks bewildered, and she explains, "That guy was using Charm. When you burst out of the crowd, it broke the spell. I won't fall under it again."

She really doubts he was listening to her when his eyes light up. "Lunch!" he exclaims, and dashes off.

"Hey, wait! You don't even know where I'm going!" she calls after, speeding after him.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	9. first date

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: cherry and her yellow teeth.**

**enjoy**

* * *

They end up settling at a small diner in the middle of the town. She muses that it's kind of like a first date, but pushes away the thought immediately.

She learns his name, Natsu Dragneel, and he learns hers. His pet, that cat with the ability to fly, was apparently called Happy. Such a ... different name.

She sips her own cup of coffee and watches as he gulps down every plate on the menu with the rapidness of someone who would never get to eat again. "Whoa, slow down," she mutters, and his sharp ears catch that, lifting his head before taking another bite (bite wouldn't be the right world...maybe swallowing whole would be it).

"So," Lucy smiles charmingly, "I'm a mage," and from there, she begins to talk, spilling out her chatter and stories to a random stranger. "Oh, but you're not a mage, so I suppose you wouldn't know. I want to join the guild Fairy Tail, you know? I hear it's an amazing guild," at this he gives some kind of jerking nod and a weird noise - she thinks he has finally choked on a piece of food - but why is his blue cat just watching him? That's kind of weird. She wants to suddenly know more about this odd pair. "Who are you looking for, anyways?"

"Igneel," Natsu manages to choke out between his last bites.

Lucy racks her brain to see if she might know who that is. "Doesn't sound like a human name," she finally says.

"That's cause he isn't. Igneel's a dragon. He's my dad," Natsu drops the bomb on her so casually she doesn't even notice until seconds later.

"What?!" she shrieks. Impossible. This normal human who wasn't a mage had a dragon father? He has got to be lying. Anyways, she must get going.

She pays the bills and stares at the mess in front of her. Well, she'll leave that to the waiters. She is about to walk out of the restaurant, when Natsu and Happy embarrassingly prostrate themselves in front of her, giving their thanks for the meal. She blushes a dark red and tells them to get up, then leaves.

Natsu is left with a pile of dirty dishes and a face full of food.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	10. party on the cruise

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: swimmers**

**enjoy**

* * *

Lucy hums as she skips into the store.

She'd just successfully gotten one silver key, escaped an evil charm-using man, and treated a pink-haired boy and his cat to lunch. All in all, it was a successful day.

She stops at a magazine racks and picks up the new issue of _Sorcerer Weekly _and flips through it, squealing in delight upon seeing the conspicuous poster of Mirajane in a bathing suit. "It's featuring Fairy Tail again," she nearly shouts, but restrains herself. She rarely gets much news about her much coveted guild, and little articles in any magazine are highly welcome.

Walking up to the counter, Lucy pays for the magazine and heads outside to read it, settling herself on a small bench. The resounding sounds of children's laughter echo behind her, and the lofty trees provide shade. It's a perfect day and to add onto it, Mirajane's gorgeous figure and face are stamped straight onto the magazine's pages. She sighs and wishes she could be as beautiful as Mirajane, but unfortunately, Lucy thinks she is nowhere near as beautiful as an actual model. Suddenly, the bushes behind her begin to rustle. The same evil man as before pops out and Lucy shrieks and edges towards the other side of the bench.

Before she has a chance to speak, the man speaks up. "As you may know, I am Salamander, of Fairy Tail. Now I know you've been wanting to join Fairy Tail. If you would come to my party tonight - it's on the cruise ship as I said - then I could take you to join Fairy Tail." Although he isn't her favorite guy, she has to say that his proposition sounds very appealing.

Anything for Fairy Tail - so she agrees, intrigued by this man. Were there really people that used forbidden magic in Fairy Tail? She's never heard of this guy before, much less that he is Salamander. He can clearly use fire, so the facts match up.

She says yes before anything else.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	11. realization

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: the old mouse king. **

**enjoy**

* * *

It is time to go to the party - late at night, perhaps eight or nine already. Lucy has chosen which dress she is going to wear, and can't even think of the prospect of joining Fairy Tail without squealing.

How is it that she stumbled across such a chance? Lucy thinks she is very lucky, although she doesn't trust the man too much.

As she enters the ship, she gasps at her surroundings. It's been two years since she's seen such grandeur, so many people dressed up, and all in one place, too. A bulky man is there to lead her to somewhere - it's revealed that the Charm-User from back then is there (she hears he calls himself Salamander but is he really the famed Salamander of Fairy Tail?), and she sits herself down on the plush red couch across from him, lifting one leg over the other.

They entertain each other with small talk for awhile, but soon he offers her some of the wine. He smirks devilishly and begins levitating the wine in small bubbles, forcing Lucy to trace their path and catch them with her mouth. As the first bubble nears her, she realizes that it's drugged.

She stands up hastily. "I know they're drugged," she grounds out between her teeth. And she thought these people were worth trusting. "What are you doing here?"

"Salamander" gestures around him, "So you noticed. This is a slave ship. All these women here are to be sold at the next port, soon!" he laughs and Lucy feels sick in her stomach.

Two men hold her arms behind her back. One says, "And this one here is a pretty one, too. Pity she found out," and Lucy is so angered but she can't move.

She is stuck and all she can think is_, 'What to do, what to do, __**what to do?**__'_

* * *

**melmel12129**


	12. seasick

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail. **

**dedicated to: the genius who invented cheese**

**enjoy**

* * *

Suddenly, the wooden beams above her head begin to creak and they break through, crashing in and destroying the glass goblets of wine.

The pink haired boy from before - Natsu, was it? He jumps in and glares menacingly at "Salamander". Suddenly, the boat tilts as a particularly strong wave hits it, and he falls to floor, face turning green, and sweat beading on his body. Lucy winces at the sight, but at least the two men who had been holding her have let go now.

She surveys the situation, nervously. In one corner, Natsu's blue pet is hovering. Salamander is laughing and the rest of his men are still staring dumbfounded at the broken timber and spilled wine. Her gown is torn but otherwise she is fine. Natsu, her only ally, it seems (besides the cat), is useless on the floor. The situation is not in her favor.

His cat, Happy, lifts her from the floor and out into the open night air. She grabs at her keys and realizes that "Salamander" had earlier tossed her keys out to sea. She grinds her teeth together and watches as "Salamander" and his men laugh at the pitifully green Natsu.

"We have to help him," she cries to the feline carrying her.

He responds with a smile, "Natsu's a mage too, you know!" Lucy gapes in shock.

"What?"

Happy responds with a nervous look, "My aera magic is fading out...now!" and both of the plummet towards the sea with a shriek. Lucy spots her keys at the bottom of the ocean floor, and picks them up, frantically searching to make sure they are all there. No matter what, Natsu can't use his magic until the boat stops rocking, because obviously he is seasick.

She pulls out Aquarius.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	13. natsu from fairy tail

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: my very special friend. ^^**

**(agh three chapters in a day what is wrong with me. maybe cause there's no school today.)**

**enjoy**

* * *

With a yell, she summons Aquarius, who looks down on condescendingly.

She then proceeds to lecture Lucy with things like, "_Never drop my key again!_" and "_I have a date with my boyfriend and you don't!_" and all the things that make Lucy exceptionally scared of Aquarius. Finally, finally, Aquarius picks up her vase and aims it at the boat. She uses the power of her waves to propel the ship back to shore - and Lucy and Happy, who are caught up in the crazy cold mess of water.

"Don't get me as well!" Lucy yells, and Aquarius gives a half-assed apology that is obviously untrue. Then, Aquarius disappears back to the spirit world, and Lucy is left with a mouthful of salty water and flying blue feline. She runs in to go check on Natsu - what if he needed help? What she sees astounds her.

He is now standing up, without the seasickness. "You say you're from Fairy Tail?" he asks menacingly. The blonde man nods, still grinning. "Let me take a good look at your face." The man only leers at Natsu more, and Lucy shivers. What a creepy guy. "You're not from Fairy Tail. I would know, because I'm **Natsu from Fairy Tail**," Natsu then rips his vest open and throws his scarf over his shoulder, revealing the red Fairy Tail guild mark. Lucy gasps. The man nearly faints in shock. (Lucy secretly takes a glance at his abs but convinces herself that she was just taking in her surroundings.)

"Salamander" blows a large column of flame at Natsu. "Take that!" he yells, confident of his victory. Natsu just eats the flames, his powerful figure standing amid the fire. How could she have forgotten? Lucy hates fire, and this one was no different. Thank god Natsu just ate the flames...if they had reached her...her phobia would have taken over. The other men in the room gape. How could Natsu eat fire?

One of the goons shouts in surprise, "I think he's the real Salamander, Bora!" Oh. So that would explain why. Natsu was Salamander. Salamander? So this was the all powerful Salamander of Fairy Tail? How could she have treated him in such a way? Lucy had thought he wasn't a mage!

"Oi, don't say my name!" the blonde man yells. "I'll still defeat you!" he vows, but Lucy knows - this is where the real action starts.

* * *

**melmel12129**

**thank you to AngelicKishinHunter, Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm, and lucyglitter11 for reviewing the past chapters, especially AngelicKishinHunter. your reviews have inspired me to write more chapters today. and yes, lucy will eventually learn to love natsu's fire. **


	14. he's fun

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: a childhood friend of mine**

**enjoy**

* * *

Natsu raises a hand to his mouth. "Karyuu...no Hoko!" he yells, sucking in more remaining flames. As his cheeks puff out, the heat in the room diminishes more and more. At a certain point, he breathes the flames out in one huge fireball, his figure seeming like a dragon. This is the power of the true Salamander.

Then, suddenly, she recognizes that name. Bora - Bora of Prominence, the ex-mage of the guild Titan Nose. He was kicked off his guild for slave trafficking and selling women. Her chest swells in anger, but by that point, Natsu's one attack or two has already knocked Bora flat on the floor. Fire is rising from the floorboards and Lucy shrinks back. Why did she have to be in a battle between two fire mages? She hates fire - no, she's scared of fire. What makes this teen's fire any different? Somehow she feels like his flames are more friendly, but it's _fire _and she's not going to take any chances. Lucy blinks. "Well, that was-" she is cut off, as Natsu grabs and hand and grins a toothy grin that makes her heart flutter.

"C'mon, let's go!" Lucy nearly smiles back, but upon seeing the hordes of military soldiers that have arrived on the scene as they exit the ships, nearly screams.

"Natsu - ! Why - why are they all here?" she yells at him, staring at the crowd of soldiers.

He just continues running, "Well, you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? I'll take you there!" he shouts, pulling her along with him. "This is fun, isn't it?"

And she has to agree, it is - even with the military chasing behind her, it is, and for once, she decides that she doesn't care.

* * *

**melmel12129**

**Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm: ahaha yes, that is rather pun-ny...hahahaha...thanks for reviewing!**


	15. magnolia

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: the kids who want to quit piano but can't. if you get what i mean.**

**enjoy**

* * *

On their way to Magnolia, Lucy learns lots of things about Natsu: his motion sickness, his love of food, how he raised Happy (who's this _Lisanna _girl?), his abilities, his dad, and basically his life story. She's got to say it's pretty interesting - but where does this want to be part of it come from?

Why is she following a random stranger anyways? The last time someone promised her Fairy Tail it didn't turn out too well. But...Natsu had the Fairy Tail guild mark. And so did Happy, albeit on his back and hidden from view. Besides, what type of cat could fly? Not a normal one for sure. She wasn't totally positive she had heard the term "Exceed" before.

Soon, their train reaches Magnolia (she was starting to think that Natsu couldn't get any greener) and Natsu falls out of the nearest door, kissing the ground and rolling around with his hands on fire. Lucy giggles at his antics and follows him off, carrying their nearly nonexistent luggage - after all, they had been running and didn't have much time. They got a few of Lucy's essentials, into a small backpack, and the smaller backpack that Natsu always carries around with him.

The air in Magnolia is fresh and breezy. She likes it already - it has a homey and small-town feel, where everyone knows everyone else and so unlike the great cities and mansion she was brought up in. Already there are people smiling and waving at Natsu, and by extension, her, and she tries to wave back, but really, everything is just passing by in a blur of color. She makes a mental note to check out the grand library five blocks away from the train station, and hurries to follow Natsu as his long, bounce-filled strides take him to the edge of Magnolia.

To Fairy Tail.

_Fairy Tail_.

* * *

**melmel12129**

**Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm: ****thanks for reviewing again! haha yes typical natsu. lucy's going to have to deal with that a lot in the days to come...**

**(sorry about the misspelling of your username, but it wouldn't let me save it unless it had a space between the Mrs. and the Quirky.)**


	16. fairy tail

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: mini-dude.**

**enjoy**

* * *

The first thing that Lucy does when she enters the guild Fairy Tail is to trip and fall flat on her face.

Natsu announces his presence, and so does Happy. The guild silences, but soon roars up again. Lucy hadn't expected Fairy Tail to be so...noisy, but then again, she hasn't even had a good look at it yet. She pulls herself up, and almost falls back down.

Beer bottles and barrels and splinters of wood are flying everywhere. People are getting punched and yelling and screaming and just everything. Everything is going on. The prestigious Fairy Tail...so this was it...well, she liked it! There weren't rules - unlike her old home. There was only friendship and family. Just like Lucy expects, Natsu dives headfirst into the fray and Happy hovers above, cackling, about what, she doesn't know. She giggles behind her hand, and goes to sit down at the bar, hesitant but exhilarated. It seems like the bar is the only untouched place - everywhere else is completely smashed.

The bartender - _ohmygod is that __**the **__Mirajane?_ - smiles at her prettily, and asks, "Are you here to join Fairy Tail?" She nods, still astonished from seeing her role model after these years of only being able to look at posters. Mirajane pulls out a stamp and says, "Where do you want it?"

Lucy's eyes widen. No test? No exam? Just a stamp? Well, it seems like all her preparation was for nothing. She tentatively holds out her hand, and tells Mirajane that she wants it to be pink, 'cause that's her favorite color. Mira stamps her hand, and a sparkling, beautiful, amazing Fairy Tail guild mark appears.

Natsu comes crashing into the door. A large brawny man with white hair has his fist still smoking. A stripper is stark naked and is randomly throwing snow cones at people. It seems all like one huge family.

And she is part of the Fairy Tail family.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	17. a good start

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: math genii. **

**enjoy**

* * *

The first thing that Lucy does in Fairy Tail is try and break up the fight.

She wants to do some good and she thinks that it would be a good start. Too bad she doesn't know that this is pretty regular. She shouts confidently but no one listens, surprisingly. A huge fist crashes into the once a safe-haven-from-the-fight bar and crushes Mirajane beneath it. Lucy gasps in shock and horror but Mira just smiles and waves at her painfully like it's an everyday occurrence.

The fight still goes on.

Suddenly, a shadow falls over the guild. "Children!" a booming voice shouts. The mages freeze and cower beneath the giant. Suppose this is the guild master? Lucy thinks he looks awfully powerful. Natsu, being Natsu, jumps up and challenges the figure, but is squashed beneath a titanic fist. He waves his flaming fists in protests even as the rest of his torso is being crushed. Suddenly, the master shrinks a short little grandpa and Lucy gapes. That - that is the master? He looked so small, but judging by his power awhile earlier, he wouldn't be one to reckon with.

He goes on to give a long talk about how the council was filing damage reports again, and Lucy cracks a smile. However, at the end, he tells them. "Ignore the council! We're here to have fun," and the guild cheers. "But you're to clean this up," he adds, but the spirit is not dampened. This has probably happened many times over, and the guilds go to work rebuilding tables and chairs.

Lucy helps along cheerfully, hoping to make good impressions, even if she hadn't destroyed anything. The guild master greets her as a new member and she feels like finally, she has gotten off to a good start.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	18. macao

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: artists. **

**enjoy**

* * *

In front of the sun-dappled guild, a young boy stands, crying. Natsu bends down to his height and asks, "Heya Romeo! What's wrong?"

Lucy stands back, watching. She knows it's not her place to interfere right now. The boy sniffles, "Dad hasn't come back yet, and Master won't send anyone to search for him. It's been a week already and he said he'd be back in three days!"

Natsu's eyes flare in outrage. "We'll find him!"

Lucy gets dragged along (or she volunteers herself) but obviously it's really just to make a good first impression. She can be heartless when she feels like it. The carriage ride is spent watching Natsu turn green but never vomit (coz honestly...she's never actually seen him barf inside of the carriage, but hey, who's she to complain?) and worrying about where she's gonna live once this whole mission is over.

* * *

They reach the snowy summit where one of the monsters hide. Lucy sees Natsu battle seriously for what seems like the first time, and it amazes her.

Fire has never seemed so beautiful. But she's still afraid of it. His fire seems so touchable...controllable. It won't lash out at her like the rest. It won't burn her unless it's master tell it to. (which she hopes Natsu won't) The chefs in the kitchen couldn't handle fire the way Natsu could. It wasn't like Lucy didn't like the fire that had a mind of it's own and twisted and spiraled where it wanted to...she just...didn't want to get hurt - burned. Natsu's fire had not only life...but held safety as well.

Macao turns out to the be monster itself, taken over. He returns home to Romeo in one piece. Thus, Lucy's first adventure...is over.

(and she has no more jewels for finding a good apartment to rent than she did before.)

* * *

**melmel12129**


	19. daybreak

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: catherine coz it all started when i got a bruise.**

Daybreak...was a failure. Lucy failed to show her sex appeal and gain entrance inside of the mansion.

Instead, Natsu had to use his big booming alerting alarming entrance and beat up two random dudes with huge pans (or something like that) and tell the whole world they were there. Lucy then got groped by the disgusting owner of the mansion and had to rely on Natsu to save her. That owner was even a celestial mage - Lucy hated to put anything in common with her and Duke Everloo. And that monstrous maid - could she really be a spirit? Lucy guesses she'll never know.

She sighs and picks up her pace, holding the book securely under her arm.

"Luce, wait up!" Natsu calls. "Let's just the burn the book here."

"NO!" Lucy shouts back. "I told you, there's something important in here."

"Like what?" Natsu whines.

"You'll find out," Lucy is thoroughly annoyed. "Hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," Natsu salutes and falls into step by her side. By the time they reach Kaby Melon's mansion, it's afternoon. At first, Kaby is angry they haven't destroyed the book. Then, Lucy shares it's secret, revealing the magic cast on it and reverting the book "Daybreak" to "Dear Kaby". It's amazing...Kemu Zaleon is and was a great writer. Kaby breaks down in tears, remembering his father and his past, and Lucy edges out.

The most horrible thing about this entire mission - she doesn't get paid. Natsu freaking refuses the money (she'd like to swear but years upon years of tutors and wooden fans have taught her not to. old habits die hard.) and she still has no rent money. What is this now - two (more like one and a half) missions, and still no money?

She ignores Natsu the whole way home. (and Happy)

* * *

**melmel12129**


	20. erza scarlet

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: you.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Erza is here. Such a huge, dominating presence. Lucy feels like she will collapse from the strict, harsh aura emanating from her.

Her scarlet hair is the color of fresh blood and Lucy shivers, although it's kind of funny that her last name happens to be Scarlet. She wants to ask why, but is too afraid to. Maybe someday when she's gotten to know Erza better. Lucy's head is spinning in the presence of so many legendary mages - but it's so exciting too. She has half a mind to take some autographs and sell them but she feels like it wouldn't be a good thing to do.

Natsu and Gray are still butting heads, spitting at each other and screaming insults. Happy flies above, happily twirling and munching on fish, occasionally saying, "Aye, good fish." Erza's entrance is huge already, with it's huge demon horn and her hard armor. She glares at the newly repaired guild hall and begins zooming around, criticizing nearly everything here. Lucy shrivels up in a corner, hoping to escape her scrutinizing gaze.

Erza approaches Natsu and Gray, and glares, red demon eyes glowing and blazing up with some kind of hidden aura. They turn, trembling, to look at her, and she growls, "You two are best friends, yes?" like she expects them to be. They nods in unison and hug each other so fake that everyone but Erza can tell that no, they're not really friends. They look just like duplicates of Happy, and Lucy comments, nearly laughing.

Erza then notices Lucy, and pulls her into a hard head-banging hug on her armor. Lucy gets a huge bruise on her head. "A-ah, hi, Erza-san," she mumbles against the hard steel. "Nice to m-meet you."

"Call me Erza!" she declares passionately. "You're a new member, aren't you? Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." Now Lucy knows what type of person Erza is. Passionate, strong, and determined - don't forget terrifying.

"Yes ma'am!" she squeaks in Erza's embrace and hopes she can make it through the day.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	21. fariy tail's strongest team

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**dedicated to: bloons tower defense players.**

**HUGE ALERT. PLEASE READ: i suddenly realized that i conveniently forgot to put the finding macao arc and the daybreak arc in...so, uh, i'll be doing that soon. please just pretend they were there...and that lucy actually does have virgo. **

* * *

After Erza proceeds to bash Lucy's head against her armor a few more times, she finally lets go. Her face turns serious, and she barks, "Natsu! Gray! I need your help on a mission."

Their breath catches in their throats. They begin whispering to each other, "Erza? ... Help? ... Mission? ... Did she finally go crazy? ... Huh? ... How would I know, 'ya idiot? ... Don't say that, that's suicide! ..." Natsu began yelling.

"Hey, I don't wanna go on a mission with this idiot!" he points at Gray, flames quaking above his skin.

"Who're you callin' the idiot, Ashes-For-Brains?" Gray returns, and the room drops several degrees on one side, while the other toasts up more. Erza silences them with a glare. In some ways, Lucy admires Erza's authority. If she could do that...

"So, will you help me?" Erza asks, down to business. The boys glare at each other, but acquiesce, grumpily.

Master Makarov stops by and asks Erza what mission it is. She begins explaining. One word catches Lucy's attention. "Eisenwald..." she hears - hey, wait, isn't that a dark guild? It is, isn't it?

She begins tuning out after that. It really isn't any of her business, and she _really _doesn't want to be considered nosy. However, a line from Natsu drags her into the fray. "Hey, can Luigi come?"

"I'm LUCY!" she yells in response. Erza ignores that and nods a yes.

"Of course she can," Erza agrees, and suddenly, Lucy's part of the team. All around, people are whispering about Fairy Tail's strongest team, (which, by the way, Lucy doesn't really feel like she can be in) but it's pretty much just Erza, Natsu, and Gray. No one really knows Lucy yet.

Guess she's got to prove herself worthy first.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	22. lullaby, the death flute

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.**

**sorry for being gone all the time. i'm just not very inspired to write anymore...**

**dedicated to: people who are motion sick all the time. XD**

**enjoy**

* * *

"Where's Natsu?!" Lucy's shrill cry punctuates the summer air of a large town miles away from Fairy Tail. "I think we left him on the train."

"Aye," choruses Happy. "That we did."

The four, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy, stare at the train, until one of them lunges forward to grab at Natsu. However, the train is leaving and puffs away, leaving the rest of the team despondent at the station.

Suddenly, Erza roars to life. "PRESS THE EMERGENCY BRAKE," she yells at a conductor. "DO IT." He doesn't comply immediately and she knocks him out. The other blue-uniformed employee, scared by Erza's imposing presence, quickly hits the brake. Without a words of thanks, Erza gathers Lucy, Gray, and Happy, and pulls them onto a magical vehicle (Magic Four Wheeler) that feeds off of Erza's magical power.

They race off after the train. They can see it in the distance, but just as they prepare to stop near it and drag Natsu out, he comes flying out himself and lands atop Gray, who's sprawling on the roof of the car. "Natsu!" everyone says in unison.

He scratches his head sheepishly and proceeds to tell them about Kageyama and the mysterious flute. Lucy gasps - she knows that flute - but before she can state her thoughts, Erza slaps Natsu sharply. "You **idiot**! That was the dark guild we were looking for!" Lucy doesn't have the bravery to mention it but it was Erza who knocked Natsu out on the train, so it's not like he knew what the mission was about anyways. After they are done briefing Natsu in, Lucy pipes up with a meek voice.

"That flute...it's called Lullaby. It has a massive Death Magic that makes anyone who hears it die. Immediately," Lucy informs them. "It's dangerous. We have to get it back."

Erza nods righteously and they set off together to recover Lullaby and hopefully stop the dark guild and Erigor, the Shinigami of this guild (Eisenwald) from killing anyone.

* * *

**melmel12129 **


End file.
